The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix
This article, , is the thirteenth chapter of the Kagamino City arc, which is part of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. This particular chapter features Kei Yume and Arturo Plateado as the protagonist and antagonist respectively. ---- The blue-skinned Arrancar's sudden attack on Kenji was the spark that lit the powder keg! The Vanguard leapt into the fray as the peace was shattered, though two figures remained stationary even as their fellows descended into the chaos of battle. "I have no time to deal with these lowly worms. You however... I might make an exception for you." The Arrancar who spoke this was Arturo Plateado and the man he directed these words to was well-dressed and dignified. That aside Arturo's picked out this brown-haired and relatively tall man as the strongest of the lot. He slowly drew his Zanpakutō whilst exerting his reiatsu as an open challenge. "Fairly confident about this aren't we?" Kei said with a raised eyebrow. He could easily feel the wild and threatening aura being directed at him, but that did not stop Kei from trying to poke fun at the Arrancar. "No matter. Once this is all over, I'll say a death prayer for you." "Death prayer? Heh. You Shinigami are so overrated." White spiritual power blossomed first as a surging mass in Arturo's hand before solidifying into a white-coloured sphere, which he then thrust towards Kei. " !" An expansive wave of white shot from Arturo's hand with roughly three times the width of a traditional Cero. "Hmmph." Kei smugly smirked as the white Cero came for him. While the Cero was coming fast, Kei reacted faster. He smoothly unsheathed his zanpakuto and easily hit the wide Cero with the side of his blade, swatting it upwards high into the sky, where it dispersed into a spectacular light show. "Hmph!" Arturo sounded. "Too easy!" Kei haughtily bellowed as he pridefully returned his zanpakuto to its scabbard. "The death prayer suits you, since you'll be the only one who will be dead once this is over." Kei snickered, all the while carefully observing the Arrancar for any type of response. "... He promises me a challenge; A noble, with substance and strength, he said! And this is what I am left with!?" Though whether he meant that Aizen or some other entity had promised him this was open to interpretation. "You will barely whet my Fénix's appetite." Arturo vanished with the distinctive sound of Sonído. One step took him to Kei's side, close to his sheathed Zanpakutō, where he readied a blow to cave in the man's ribs! Kei was unable to react to the Arrancar's attack in time and the blow connected to his ribs. The force of the blow so strong he was sent back, bowling over in agony as his legs lost any form of strength, forcing him to kneel with his head bowed down. "That would be me if that actually connected. But alas, you were too easy to read." A voice rang out. It was Kei's but it didn't come from the Kei next to Arturo. "However, I did decide to humour you and give you the opportunity to see yourself victorious." Just then, the kneeling Kei exploded into nothingness. "Portable Gigai, they're a really a wonderful invention if I do say so myself." Kei's voice said, sounding much closer than the last time. Arturo did not realize that Kei was behind him and before he could react, Kei pulled a finger against his thumb and flicked it against Arturo's head. Arturo managed to turn. The reiatsu imbued into Kei's flick was concentrated enough to snap Arturo's head back! Against normal opposition that would have been it over; the sound alone was sickening, though Arturo merely righted himself as he glared at Kei. His Hierro had reduced the attack to little more than a love-tap. "You are at least capable of following my current speed, but you are pitifully lacking in strength, Shinigami." Arturo appeared to shimmer momentarily. When he ceased he had moved to Kei's back, though he did not move to close the gap. Instead he swung his sword from afar with enough force to direct his reiatsu in the form of a concussive wave aimed right for the Shinigami's back! "Come now Arrancar, I wouldn't hastily reveal my strength so early on in our battle," Kei replied, bracing himself for impact. The Shinigami moved forward, slightly turning his body until his shoulder was facing Arturo. Kei's shoulder and the concussive wave met with a resounding boom, his pauldron seemingly absorbing the impact. He managed to stay his ground, although he was noticeably a few feet away from his initial position. "If you don't reveal your true strength, Shinigami, you'll find your head rolling at my feet. You have dealt with my current level well enough, so maybe I should up the pressure?" To emphasis the point Arturo appeared right behind Kei; the only indications that he had moved at all was the noticeable boom of his and the mocking tone of his laughter. Arturo's blade passed within a few millimetres of Kei's neck...! He slightly moved his head to the side, just barely getting nicked by the tip of the Arrancar's zanpakuto. At last, Arturo finally managed to draw blood from the Shinigami but some would call it a pointless endeavor. The retribution the Shinigami may lay on him could be much more deadly, especially when the two were besides each other. Kei smiled bitterly at the thought, aware of the battle that lay before him. Arturo's attack was not yet complete and his blade went in for another attack. Everything ceased for an instant and at this point, Kei did not waver, for he knew what to do next. With a calm stature, Kei decided to humour Arturo's bold move and prepared himself, his hand already on the scabbard of his zanpakuto. In an instant, Kei unsheathed his zanpakuto and attacked Arturo, his blade filled with a firm resolve. The two blades clashed, sparks flying from the impact between the two great weapons wielded by beings considered to be complete opposites of each other. Kei fought cautiously, all the while attempting to get a better understanding of Arturo's fighting style. Arturo fought aggressively; there was no attempt made by the Arrancar to dress it up as anything else. Everything he attempted was nothing short of a killing blow. Even as he and Kei exchanged blows in the skies above Kagamino City Arturo was ever seeking the decisive strike, that all-important opening that would spell defeat for his opponent. No such opening presented itself yet. Kei swung an impressive defensive pattern with his Zanpakutō, though by no means was he being forced to do so. He was at his ease, which was something Arturo had yet to encounter in an opponent since his battle with Garian Shinjo and Anika Shihōin centuries ago. "This man, he is no ordinary Shinigami. He reminds me of someone... But who? Perhaps one of The Philosophers?" He fought as he mused this over. Finally he purposefully leapt back, breaking their deadlock, though his lapse in concentration cost him. Arturo left the engagement with a gash cut into his right side. "What is your name Shinigami?" Kei quickly flicked his zanpakuto to remove any residue and returned it to his scabbard. For the moment, everything was paused. While Kei and Arturo were silent, the sounds of battle were evident in the other parts of Kagamino City. The clashing of blades, grunts of exasperation, and cries of pain were the norm around them. Kei wondered how Masaki and Nerine fared in their own battles but the situation at hand did not present such an opportunity. "Kei Yume. And your's Arrancar?" He replied with a bemused smirk. The sudden sparkle in Arturo's eyes coupled with the slight grin that played at the corner of his mouth betrayed his delight, for Arturo now knew why this 'Kei Yume' seemed so familiar to him. "It all makes sense now. He is a descendant of that fool Seijin Mikaeru Yume." As Arturo thought this, the wound on his right-hand side almost instantly, without even leaving a scar. "My name? It's Aver- Arturo Plateado. My name is Arturo Plateado!" "Arturo you say? Normally I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but the circumstances presiding over us negates such formalities." He only had this much to say, as he gazed at the clear blue sky. "Why show so much interest in my name? Does the sound of it intrigue you? Or do you wish to gloat to your fellow Arrancar about my "defeat" should it ever come to pass?" "Formalities mean nothing. Strength is all that matters in this world. That was something your ancestor, Mikaeru Yume, understood well." Arturo's grin widened. "He died before I could ever exact my vengeance upon him." "Strength is the not the only determinant of a battle. My ancestor was keenly aware of that! Had he not died, he would have taught you that at the expense of your life Arrancar!" He countered. "Many great people have fallen from the hubris of relying on strength alone. And after this, you will be one of them!" "And you are so much alike him I swear you could be his ghost. Killing you will suffice." "It has been a long time since my Fénix feasted on the powers of the noble Yume clan...! Come, Kei. Try and entertain me a little before you die!" "Well, I don't know if I can entertain you but your shallow attempts to frighten me are entertaining to say the least." Arturo's spiritual pressure soared! A turquoise-coloured cylindrical mass of spiritual pressure pierced the heavens and scattered the clouds for miles in every direction, momentarily bringing a halt to the battles waging in the skies above Kagamino City. Kenji Hiroshi took advantage of the momentary lull to move to Kei's side, leaving a lightning clone to contend with Jarrett. "For once I'm very glad that I'm not in your shoes." Although he was putting up a jovial front Kenji's worry for his friend was clear. Arturo's spiritual power was rising to heights Kenji hadn't even hit when he went full Hollow-form. Aoi Inazuma's katana and wakizashi where shaking in his grip. "Kei, this is-" "...Lowly worm...!" Arturo spat. Kenji realized too late what was happening. Not only had Arturo slipped his sense but he had also maneuvered to his back and into his blind-spot. Kenji's intended parry wouldn't make it anywhere near quick enough and the young Shiba clansmen knew it. The sudden attack came as a surprise, but Kei recovered quickly and leapt into action. Time was short and Kei only had seconds to react before Arturo's blow could connect to Kenji's unprotected back. "Honestly, why come here if you weren't prepared. Kenji, you damn fool!" "Hello, Renkei!" Kenji reminded Kei telepathically. "I can hear you, you know." But the humour only served as a façade: Kenji was kicking himself, and for good reason. "I really should take this off." He lamented telepathically. Kei immediately appeared by Kenji's side, free hand already on his zanpakuto, ready to release his blade from its sheathe. It happened in an instant and a loud clang echoed from the blows that took place. There was no clear victor between Kei's and Arturo's brief clash nor did it really matter. The situation at hand took far more precedence, for the two were now locked in struggle. He was gritting his teeth as he barely had enough strength to keep Arturo's Hollow Form at bay with his zanpakuto. Beads of sweat dripped down from his brow and his breath was caught in his throat. Kei wished to fight this battle on his own pace and terms, but Kenji's near fatal mistake forced him to throw the proverbial die and take action. He was repulsed by the fact that he was now within Arturo's pace but there was nothing he could do about it now. "To attack someone else besides me. Do you not have shame Arturo?" Kei managed to say. "Are you like the rest of your kin who know nothing of the sort?" "... Sorry, Kei. And thanks." "Pure instinct! An ironclad rule of the battlefield is that the weak have no business being there other than to be killed by the strong. I am a Hollow! To act any other way would be an affront to my kind. Your desire to protect the weak worms is a weakness my kind do not share. You should have used my attack on him to attack me in turn!" "And end the battle so soon?" He scoffed right back at Arturo. "I think not." Kei intentionally avoided answering, preferring to rile Arturo more. As Kei finished uttering his sentence, he continued to stealthily observe the look of Arturo's face. He was planning something, Kei was sure of that. But exactly what escaped him. Arturo took full advantage of the situation. He broke the deadlock by swiping at Kei's head with his free hand, which Kei avoided with ease. However Arturo used that action as a means of moving to his side, where he attempted to cave Kei's side in with a kick. He responded with a kick of his own. When the two blows connected, the force of the impact forced the combatants to move back. Kei was well aware he was at a disadvantage; Arturo unleashed his Hollow Form and all Kei had was his currently unreleased zanpakuto. However, Kei had to acknowledge that he needed to unleash his Shikai to contend with Arturo. He was never a person to resort to his Shikai so soon in a battle but the situation called for it, no matter how distasteful he felt. Unfortunately, Kei needed time and he did not possess the precious seconds to activate his Shikai. However, he already though of a fair workaround, and all he needed was his zanpakuto. Kei's zanpakuto glowed white as he made a slashing motion, releasing a wave of white cackling energy at the gazing Arturo. "Yume no Kantsuuha!" Unleashing the pent up energy of his zanpakuto, Kei's Yume no Kantsuuha was immense, rivaling the size of Arturo's previous Cero attack. "Tch!" Arturo could do little but weather Kei's Yume no Kantsuuha, though he soon grew tired of that and impatience prevailed. His burned and his anger soon soared. He was now in the heart of Kei's technique. With precious seconds given to him, Kei outstretched his zanpakuto in a horizontal position and moved his hand down its blade, uttering "Remember Me Wasuremono Ishiki" as he did so. The zanpakuto was instantly enveloped in a shroud of red energy as it transmuted into a larger and sleeker blood red blade. "Well, there's that." Kei said under his breath. "You are growing steadily more annoying by the minute, Shinigami. Rise From the Ashes, Fénix!" A resplendent pair of yellow wings offset with jagged purplish tips burst from Arturo's back, which dispersed what remained of the wave-attack in all directions! Not only that however whatever wounds inflicted by said wave where healed as Arturo basked in the power of his . His entire body shined; replaced with a red-tinged and fiery-like aura. His arrogance seemed to heighten as well. "Allow me to show you the !" This so-called "true Cero" was fiery-red in colouration and spun like a razor when released from Arturo's free-hand. It compressed and decompressed with such speed and frequency that the very fabric of space was torn apart as it flew towards Kei! "You are growing far more arrogant Arrancar, not like it was such a surprise from the get go. But with that appearance of yours, no wonder you place yourself on such a high pedestal." Kei sighed. "I suppose it's not everyday you meet someone greater than yourself." He said gloatingly. With his zanpakuto in hand, Kei slashed the air in front of him, creating a tear of swirling energy that dangerously cackled. As Arturo's "true" Cero made contact with the tear, it was hungrily devoured and disappeared, as if it never existed. Making eye contact with Arturo, Kei devilishly grinned at the Arrancar's failed attack. Much to Arturo's surprise, the grinning Kei dematerialized, revealing it to be a faint afterimage. But where was Kei he might ask? He was above Arturo! Before the Arrancar could react, Kei slashed the air in front of him again, creating another tear! But this time, something erupted from the tear. "Here's my Cero!" Kei yelled out. Of course, it wasn't actually Kei's Cero. Arturo took to his heels as it where, using his new-found wings to control and generate his momentum. His Cero -- his own! -- bore down on him with ever increasing closeness, though Arturo remained as arrogant as ever in the face of this, smirking like a madman. Arturo threw out his free-hand, wild white-coloured spiritual energy forming into a sphere, as a hastily-fired Cero impacted the greater Cero. The resultant explosion dwarfed the skyline! The buildings below bore the brunt of the shockwave, which was immense. Buildings tumbled, Humans ran and scrambled about like ants, and this carnage served to muffle the audible boom of Arturo's escaping Sonído. The injures he sustained fleeing where already beginning to heal, though he was beginning to grow irritable at the frequency of the wounds he was receiving. "So he can redirect my attacks? How dull. Still... That was too close." Arturo, it seemed, was exercising caution. He lowered his reiatsu, using the battles waging around them as a means to hide his signature, whilst the smoke of the colliding Cero hid him visually from view. He but made no movement to attack. At least not yet. His grip on Fénix's hilt tightened. "Well well Arturo, this doesn't appear to be your world of serenity." Kei chided. "It is my own world of serenity." Just then, a brief fluctuation of reiatsu emanated from Kei. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. "Odd." Arturo noted. Kei stood still from his position in the sky, his zanpakuto over his shoulder. He was all smiles, since he figured he might as well enjoy the battle. "Come now Arturo, what are you waiting for? Where is this superiority you're talking about?" Arturo's time in concealment was nearing its end. Not only that but his Pesquisa told him that the battles where going poorly for his fellow Arrancar. "Averian has sorely underestimated Anika's response." The battles being waged in the skies above Kagamino City where all beginning to escalate even more than previously. A powerful Hollow-like spiritual pressure swept through the battlefield as Kenji donned what appeared to be a ; it was plain sans a black tribal design on the right-hand side that looped around the eye-socket to form a crescent, which drew even Arturo's attention for a brief time. Elsewhere the woman who arrived with Kenji and Serena Arias where trading blows left-and-right, before parting. Ino favoured the range of Kidō and when one of her spells collided with Serina's Cero the shock-wave was enough to dispel the smoke serving as Arturo's sanctuary. "Found you." Kei, all smiles, chided. "Perhaps you should not be so fixated on me." All that stood between the wild reiatsu of their battles and Kagamino City where a series of Kidō barriers hastily constructed by Ino upon her arrival. Arturo turned a brief and malicious look towards Kei before turning his attention to the streets below. His intentions as he swiftly descended where obvious. Likewise it was clear what he intended to do with the Cero currently charging in his hand... Seeing the direction his hand was pointed at, Kei let out a small gasp. "Having to resort to weak and cowardly actions? My already incredibly low opinion of you had diminished even further Arturo." Kei shook his head disapprovingly, his face etched with thinly veiled anger and disgust. Although Kei could possibly reach Arturo in time, he was unlikely able to counter the Cero at such a close range. "If I was only as good with Kidō like Inō, this wouldn't be a problem." Kei scowled at the thought. "They are lowly worms!" Arturo barked in response. " Arturo let loose the Cero he had been charging. The beam of white crashed into the barriers between Kagamino's skyline and the city proper, producing a loud screeching sound; it was as if the barriers themselves where screaming out. As this occured Arturo prepare a second Cero in the hand that held his Zanpakutō. "Time is running out if you intend to save them, Kei, so I suggest you make your decision quickly: leave them to their fate to keep fighting with me? Or will you tear your attention away from me to save them?" Kei clicked his tongue in annoyance. However, it wasn't because of Arturo's actions. In fact, it was because of Kei himself. He was caught in an impasse that he had put himself into. Arturo could had already fired his Cero into the unsuspecting city. There was no doubt about it. The short amount of time he did have was merely artificial. He threateningly glared at Arturo. At first, Kei sighed. Then he cleared his throat and looked at Arturo again. "...I choose..." "Both." With that, Kei suddenly materialized in front of Arturo, his hand already on the Arrancar's arm. A large black wing now sprouted from Kei's back. Tightening his grip on Arturo's zanpakuto arm, Kei forcibly raised it upwards to avoid a premature Cero discharge. The look in Kei's eyes changed and he was now scowling at Arturo. "Hanta!" He cried out, and a number of draconic creatures appeared around the two. The creatures angrily snarled at Arturo before pouncing on him, and by extension, Kei as well. All Kei had done when he grabbed Arturo's arm was change the trajectory of his Cero; Kei did nothing to disrupt the energy already gathered in the Arrancar's palm, and the grin plastered across Arturo's face showed well what he planned to do with it. Kei's summoning of those strange creatures just made Arturo's decision easier. "Welcome to my world!" He snapped. The spiritual energy in Arturo's palm did not erupt in the form of a Cero, nor did it discharge prematurely. Arturo had one of two goals: release it into Kei's back as he moved to protect the townsfolk, or release it at point-blank range. "You have played right into my trap." Arturo instead intended to implode that energy. Beforehand Arturo seized the arm by which Kei had caught him, ensuring that, if he fled, then Arturo would be taken along with him. Though Arturo wouldn't be allowing that. Not when he could quite literally shove a Cero down his throat. The triviality of himself being hit by the same attack was just that: a triviality. Arturo could self-heal. Kei could not. That more or less left his path clear. "Die, Shinigami!" And with that the spiritual power Arturo had intended to fire as a Cero came very close to engulfing not only Arturo himself, but Kei as well...! "Just try me Arrancar" Kei snarled back, making no attempt to leave Arturo. In fact, he welcomed it. The arrogance and pride exhibited by Arturo merely served as an annoyance to Kei and the Shinigami was sure his creatures would stop him. Or at least inconvenience him. The handful of Hantas were upon Arturo like flies enticed by the sweet scent of sugar, biting deeply down on his exposed flesh. Kenji, dodging a water-wreathed attack, momentarily tore his attention from his own battle to look towards Kei. "... This could be trouble." He thought. As he thought this the Cero Arturo had been charging suddenly imploded. The result was a massive explosion of white-coloured spiritual power in the vague shape of a mushroom cloud, which served to completely blow away the manifestations conjured by Kei previously! What that meant for Kei and Arturo was hidden behind said mushroom cloud, but Kenji was left wide-eyed and awe-struck. It was as if he were suddenly a statue. "How could anything survive that?" He said to himself. "Keep your focus on your own fight!" Kyoaku said in an admonishing tone of voice. "Jarrett's to your right!" "KEI!" Kenji, caught up in his own worry, roared. "Arturo...!" He would have moved to immediately aid his mentor had Jarrett not renewed his attack upon him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Kenji screamed. Jarret smirked at Kenji's request, his smile widening as the Shinigami's tone of voice grew increasingly urgent. "Your fight is with me Shinigami!" Jarret chided, smashing the flat side of his zanpakuto into the side of a distracted Kenji. The force of blow was strong enough to send Kenji flying, putting him further and further from Kei. The mushroom cloud continued to hang in the air, as if an unnatural force was preventing it from dissipating. Kei had yet to appear, so there was a slight chance he was still alive. However, it also meant that Arturo possibly survived as well. It seemed Jarrett had cemented himself at the top of Kenji's hit-list. When he smashed into the edge of Ino's Kidō barrier he cast the Arrancar such a look of hate that one could feel it emanating off him in waves! The mushroom cloud, however, was soon disturbed. Arturo floated through the air until he was clear of the cloud, where he was showing well the extent of his injuries. The blast had produced enough damage that his healing factor had yet to repair all the damage suffered. His free-arm especially was blood-soaked, and his clothing was torn and tattered. His jacket in particular had been reduced to a single sleeve covering his sword-arm. "How do you like that, Shinigami!?" "I wouldn't count myself out yet." A weak voice rang out. There was a brief flash of red and the mushroom cloud was immediately parted away, revealing a worn out Kei. His clothes were tattered, scrapes and scuffs were all over his body, and small trail of blood was trickling down from the corner of his mouth. "You ready to go again? Because I can do this all day." Kei said with a weak smile. "You appear to be out on your feet, Shinigami. How the tables turn." Arturo, however, seemed to be stalling for time. His regeneration seemed to be stunted; the burns on his body still remained, with only the damage suffered to his free-arm healing anyway close to "high-speed". "Why don't you show me what it is you can do all day?" Arturo suggested. His arrogance indeed bordered on the extreme. He pondered for a moment, his brow raised and his face etched with a thoughtful expression. "Well, for one thing. I can keep being a smartass. I'm sure that will annoy you to no end, much to my pleasure." Kei mocked derisively. "My own pleasure will be bought with your demise." Arturo replied, though the comment lacked its usual sting. "I have decided that your soul will be the perfect meal for my Fénix." Kei scowled and clicked his tongue at Arturo's boastful words. His body ached all over, screaming for him to stop the battle and give it time to rest. Unfortunately, Kei was unable to fulfill the wishes of aching body, for he still had a job to do. He needed to do his favor for Anika. Otherwise, he would've broken a promise and give her a reason to call him a liar. And Kei did not like being called by a liar. He briefly sighed and brought his zanpakuto up to a battle ready position. He slowly leaned forward and began a mad dash towards Arturo. The distance between them immediately shortened between them as Kei appeared in front of Arturo. He was smiling menacingly as he swung his zanpakuto with both of his hands. Arturo responded with a parrying strike from Fénix which sent jolts up his arm. He attempted to break free, to retake the offensive, but Kei's march was nothing but relentless. What occurred next was a stalemate resulting from two masters of the sword fighting for their very lives. When Arturo seized an opening and angled his blade for the kill Kei managed to masterfully parry the blow, before momentarily falling into a defensive posture. Arturo hammered at his defences but quickly found himself once more on the defensive when Kei capitalized and forced his advantage. "... Tch. I'm growing tired of this masquerade." But whether he meant the battle itself or something else altogether was left largely unsaid, but the meaning was clear to Kei: Arturo was more like himself -- cocky, arrogant, ruthless -- than he had been for centuries. The look in those eyes was hardly that of someone following another's orders anymore, but rather someone who had found what they had once lost. Arturo had embraced something that had fundamentally changed his entire outlook. Arturo, seizing an opening, spun around to impact Kei's blade with a solid two-handed strike that sent him skidding backwards. For the most part they had emerged from their fierce engagement with little more than superficial wounds. "I'm prepared... to make a concession." Arturo remarked. "And I'm prepared to go to your funeral," Kei retorted. "Once this is all over, your pride about about being an Arrancar will be nothing more than a faint memory, lost to the annals of history that will forever write you as the loser in this battle and overall war." "You will be disappointed because my head will not roll this day. My fellows do not know this... but this battle was a lost cause from the start, Kei Yume. The only one with any chance of victory was myself, and had you not been present I would have slaughtered the rest of this so-called Vanguard before they could blink. Van, Shiju, Kenji? It would matter not." The fact Arturo had very nearly killed Kenji before the latter could react -- who matched Van and Shiju in strength -- only served to reinforce his claims. It left Kei in no doubt. "My former masters promised me a challenge, citing the noble Kenji Shiba; I say I was sorely disappointed by him. Instead I was faced with a noble from the Yume clan -- one far stronger than even I anticipated. As a result my concession is this: I leave, and you ensure Averian and Teki suffer. You won't know what either of those names mean... but you're a smart man; figure it out." Arturo then flicked his wrist in a nonchalant manner in order to produce a swirling mass of blackened energy roughly as large as he was tall and wide. "Before I leave I will offer you some insight... Know this Kei Yume: a war is coming; one far more far-reaching than this meaningless conflict. One whose foundations have been carefully planned for centuries."